


Cellar Dweller

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca keeps Connie company in the winery cellar. Rebecca belongs to centeris2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cellar Dweller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Centeris2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/gifts).



In hindsight, maybe choosing to hide in the cellar wasn’t one of Connie’s better decisions. Then again, getting an internship at GED hadn’t been the best decision either. Even if he had met such a wonderful girl through it. He smiled, and had to admit that just the thought of Rebecca warmed him. It certainly warmed him more than his current outfit and a sack that he’d found in a closet. It smelled terrible, like sour grapes with a hint of fertiliser. Rebecca smelled so much better, like flowers and horses.

Rebecca rode Midnightwarrior into Silverglade Equestrian Centre and dismounted.

“Stay here,” she said, patting his neck, and walked over to buy a night in the stables for him. She didn’t need to buy her own room at the inn, not tonight anyway. Her backpack had a nice warm blanket stuffed in it, and a couple of pillows. Honestly, it wouldn’t surprise her if the bag burst open, but it was a hardy thing. It hadn’t failed her yet.

The cellar door used to creak when it opened, but not anymore. Now, it opened silently and Rebecca descended into the cellar without being spotted by anyone. She wondered if Connie was still in the same room, or if he’d moved to the slightly warmer machinery room. It was chilly in this cellar, but at least the floorboards were dry. Still not a good place to sleep, though. Rebecca switched on her phone’s flashlight feature and continued deeper into the dark cellar.

Just as she’d expected, Rebecca found Connie lying on the floor near the hole with still-setting cement in it. He had cement dust in his hair and cement on his gloves, but he’d taken the gloves off to sleep. Rebecca smiled at him, and then put the pillows and blanket on the ground near him and laid down beside him.

Connie woke up when Rebecca put her arm around him, but he didn’t say anything. It might ruin the moment.

“Hey,” said Rebecca into his neck, pressing her nose into his hair. Her breath made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“H-hi,” said Connie. He rolled over and then thought that maybe he shouldn’t have because he was technically in bed with a girl and oh gosh it was getting a little hot in here. Rebecca smiled at him and then reached behind her to get a blanket and two pillows. She spread the blanket over them, and Connie was grateful for the warmth. The pillow beneath his head was nice and soft, too.

“I can’t believe that you sleep in here,” said Rebecca. “Still, at least the floor’s not wet.” Which was more than she could say for herself, especially with that dream still replaying in her mind.

“And I can’t believe that you normally sleep out in the fields,” said Connie. “Aren’t you worried about, I dunno, wildlife or something?”

“My horse protects me,” said Rebecca. “I thought I’d join you for tonight, though. I had a feeling that you’d sleep in here.”

“Well, I was waiting for the cement to harden- I mean set, waiting for it to set!” Rebecca giggled as his face burned. “And I got a little tired.” He definitely wasn’t tired now, though.

“And where would you have slept otherwise?” asked Rebecca.

“In the machinery room,” said Connie. He could feel the look that she gave him. “Well, I didn’t want anyone to see me going into the cellar. They might get suspicious.”

“But the Baroness knows that we’re doing renovations,” said Rebecca. “Well, that I am. I never look like I’ve been at a worksite but she never really looks at me anyway.”

“I don’t know how anyone could not look at you. You’re gorgeous,” said Connie without even really thinking about it.

“Thanks,” said Rebecca. She leaned across and kissed him on the cheek. “Flatterer.”

“You really are, though,” said Connie.

“And you’re cute,” said Rebecca. “But seriously, the Baroness pays so much attention to the people here that a demon woman could walk in and she wouldn’t notice.” Which had already happened, actually, but Rebecca didn’t want to mention it to Connie. “You can come and go as you please.”

“Yeah, well, knowing my luck, I’d be caught red-handed by the Baroness,” said Connie. “No, this is good. It’s only for a few more days, anyway. Or a day, the cement should be set by tomorrow.”

“At least I’ll get to see you more,” said Rebecca. She wanted to kiss him again, on the lips this time.

“That is one bonus of this situation,” said Connie. “I got to meet you.”

“I’ll still come by and visit you,” said Rebecca. She kissed him, and Connie felt his heart pound. He returned the kiss before she could pull away, much to her delight.

“I’d like that,” said Connie. Rebecca smiled and snuggled her face into his shoulder, closing her eyes. She fell asleep surprisingly quickly, her body warming his and creating a pleasant warmth beneath the blanket. Connie listened to her breathe, but he couldn’t fall asleep just yet. His mind and heart were both still racing from the kiss and her closeness to him.


End file.
